


Merry Christmas, Fucker

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Презервативы? — удивленно спросил Фрэнк, щелкая ногтем указательного пальца по упаковке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Merry Christmas, Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850974) by [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie). 



Джерард развалился на своем старом диване в гостиной, поедая конфеты, фантики которых валялись по всему периметру кушетки. Он проснулся в девять часов утра — именно в Рождественские каникулы, мать твою — и провалялся на кровати в течение нескольких часов не в состоянии заснуть. Поэтому он сейчас сидел здесь, в который раз смотрел одни и те же фильмы, вроде "Эльф", "Рождественская история" и "Реальная любовь". _Скучно_. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы сейчас кто-нибудь сидел с ним и смотрел все эти глупые фильмы, которые крутят по телевидению, но на улице разбушевалась дикая метель, и, собственно, поэтому его парень — уже как год (и два месяца) — не мог приехать к нему домой в такую дерьмовую погоду, особенно если ему придется идти сюда на своих двух — а ему придется. Ну, вообще-то, его дом находился буквально в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от дома Уэя, но все же. Джерард уже написал ему о том, что сегодня ему не стоит приходить, потому что за окном дикая метель. Во-первых, это опасно: лед замуровал в свои цепкие объятия дороги и тротуары, а сильные порывы ветра пробивались сквозь завесу мутного неба.   
  
И во-вторых, такая погода никак не годится для романтичного променада для кого-либо. В особенности для Фрэнка.   
  
Пара собиралась обменяться подарками только тогда, когда погода успокоится. Они заранее договорились, что они не будут покупать что-то безумно дорогое друг для друга, но, зная Фрэнка, он разобьет все свои копилки с кучей монет ради того, чтобы угодить Джерарду.  
  
Джерард смотрел телевизор, иногда улыбаясь забавным моментам в фильме. Рождественская елка гордо стояла в углу, мерцая гирляндами и украшениями, криво висящими на каждой темно-зеленой веточке. Он посмотрел на часы, видя, что маленькая стрелка едва перевалила за цифру четыре. Он глубоко вздохнул, вставая с дивана, и поднял руки вверх, потягиваясь. Позвоночники негромко хрустнули, отчего по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, заставляя Джерарда мягко улыбнуться. Он прошел на кухню, волоча ногами по деревянному полу. Он достал кружку из верхнего ящика и поставил ее рядом с кофеваркой, щелкая пальцем по выключателю на машинке. Прежде чем он подумал о том, чем бы ему заняться в ближайшее время, в дверь внезапно кто-то постучал. _Шесть раз_ ; он почувствовал, как его слегка затрясло.   
  
Джерард застыл на месте, уперевшись ладонью на стойку. _Только они так делали; это было их секретное постукивание_.   
  
— Дерьмо, — взволнованно пробормотал он, подбежав к входной двери. Он распахнул дверь и увидел на пороге дрожащего Фрэнка, который держал в руке блестящий золотой мешок. Он был укутан по нос в шарф; снежинки неровно ложились на его покрасневшее лицо.   
  
— Счастливого Рождества, ублюдок, — сказал он, постукивая от холода зубами, и зашел внутрь. Джерард уставился на него, и Фрэнк мягко улыбнулся, закрывая за собой дверь, и опустил мешок на пол, снимая с себя пальто.   
  
— Фрэнк, я же сказал тебе, что... — И Фрэнк просто поцеловал его, мягко шевеля холодными губами. Джерард вздохнул, и Фрэнк отстранился от него, продолжая снимать с себя одежду.   
  
— Ты не рад, что я здесь или что? А? — спросил он, игриво выпячивая нижнюю губу, и снял с себя свою неоновую оранжевую шапку, отбрасывая ее на тумбочку.   
  
— Нет, я рад, очень-очень рад, но ты хоть понимаешь, какой пиздец творится на улице? — воскликнул Джерард, пальцем указывая на окно, за которым бушевала метель. — Тебя могло унести ветром!  
  
Фрэнк фыркнул, вешая пальто на маленький крючок, прикрепленный к стене. Он поднял мешок с подарком и подошел вплотную к Джерарду.  
  
— Заткнись и открой уже свой подарок. — Он закатил глаза и сел на диван, подтянув колени к груди.   
  
— Я... ладно, — выдохнул Джерард, направляясь в гостиную. Он не мог больше спорить; сейчас Фрэнк здесь, и он в безопасности, слава тебе, Господи.   
  
Фрэнк улыбнулся Джерарду, когда тот сел рядом с ним, и мгновенно вздернул голову вверх, принюхиваясь.   
  
— Ты сделал кофе? — спросил он, и Джерард улыбнулся ему, кивнув. Фрэнк приподнялся и наклонился вперед, уперевшись ладонями в колени Джерарда, мягко целуя его в губы. — Чертовски люблю тебя, Джи, — пробормотал он в его губы, отчего в желудке Джерарда запорхали маленькие бабочки.   
  
Джерард немного отстранился и приложил указательный палец к губам Фрэнка.  
  
— У меня для тебя тоже есть кое-что, — прошептал он.   
  
Фрэнк улыбнулся.  
  
— Лучше бы это был ты. Желательно голый и с большим бантиком на голове. — Джерард мягко кашлянул, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он ожидал что угодно, но не этого.   
  
— Может быть, в следующий раз я надену костюм Санты, и ты можешь быть эльфом, моим маленьким помощником, — в итоге сказал Джерард, не особо задумываясь над словами, вылетающими из его рта. Он встал и подошел к елке, скрывая от Фрэнка румянец на своих щеках. Он по-прежнему слышал хихиканье Фрэнка за спиной, когда наклонился, чтобы вытащить подарок парня. — Тебе лучше не пялиться на мою задницу, — предупредил он, ища подарок Фрэнка под деревом. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы подарки были в разных оберточных упаковках, _черт возьми_.   
  
— Я пялюсь, и мне она нравится, но если тебе так хочется, то я могу смотреть на этот симпатичный подлокотник, — сказал Фрэнк, отчего Джерард закатил глаза. _Какой джентльмен_. Он наконец-то достал подарок из-под дерева, поворачиваясь к Фрэнку.   
  
— Это все твое, милый, — сказал он, понизив голос до шепота.   
  
Фрэнк прикусил нижнюю губу, подзывая Джерарда пальцем, глупо ухмыляясь.  
  
— Тогда иди сюда.   
  
Джерард широко улыбнулся, приземляясь на колени Фрэнка. Он положил маленькую коробочку на диван, чувствуя на шее мягкие губы парня.   
  
Джерард закатил глаза от удовольствия, чувствуя, как теплые волны наслаждения прокатились вниз по животу к его...  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул он, осторожно положив тоненькую ручку на плечо Фрэнка, сжимая пальцами воротник его футболки. Он услышал тихий сигнал окончания заварки кофе, в то время как Фрэнк сильнее прижался губами к его шее, зубами мягко оттягивая тонкую кожу. — М-м, Фрэнк, кофе заварился, ах. — Джерард высоко заскулил, когда Фрэнк провел кончиком языка по его шее, слегка подталкивая его с колен.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
  
Джерард встал на ноги, чувствуя, как те немного подкашивались. Он наклонился вперед, на секунду прижимаясь губами к губам Фрэнка, мягко целуя его.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Фрэнки, — прошептал он ему в губы, прежде чем отстраниться и направиться на кухню.   
  
Он достал из шкафчика еще одну кружку, наливая в каждую горячий напиток. В кружку Фрэнка он добавил пару ложек сахара и чуть-чуть молока, прежде чем отнести напитки в гостиную.  
  
— Фрэнк, поставь, пожалуйста, подставки на столик.  
  
Фрэнк закатил глаза, но все-таки поставил их на стол. Его парень всегда был диким перфекционистом, держа все вещи в идеальном состоянии. Джерард поставил кружки на маленькие деревянные подставки и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Фрэнком, подсовывая коробку на его колени.   
  
— Открывай.   
  
Фрэнк взял подарок Джерарда и пихнул тому в руки.  
  
— Открывай, — передразнил он.  
  
Джерард глубоко вздохнул, но все-таки разорвал оберточную бумагу, позволяя ей изящно приземлиться на полу. Он заглянул внутрь коробки, поперхнувшись. Боковым зрением он увидел, как Фрэнк улыбнулся.   
  
— Да ну нахуй! Ты, блять, купил его... Для меня, Боже ж мой, — воскликнул он, трясясь всем телом от восторга. Фрэнк так широко улыбнулся, что почувствовал, как его скулы буквально свело.   
  
— Ага, все для тебя, детка, — с гордостью ответил он.  
  
Джерард вытащил из коробки джинсовую куртку; не просто джинсовую куртку, нет. Именно ту джинсовую куртку, которую он хотел в течение всего гребаного года, и сейчас она здесь, прямо в его костлявых руках.   
  
— Фрэнк, охуеть просто! — визжал он, будучи не в состоянии контролировать собственные эмоции, остервенело прижимая куртку к груди.   
  
Фрэнк хотел просто расплакаться — серьезно, расплакаться, блять, — увидев, как его парень буквально светился от счастья. Он мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится.  
  
— Да мне это охуеть как нравится, малыш. — Джерард оглядел куртку в руках, затем перевел встревоженный взгляд на Фрэнка. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты купил ее со скидкой.  
  
Фрэнк мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Она была не такая уж дорогая. — Джерард покачал головой, сложив куртку обратно в коробку. Он посмотрел на Фрэнка.  
  
— В последний раз, когда я ее видел, она стоила почти двести баксов.   
  
— Это показывает, насколько я тебя люблю. — Фрэнк высунул язык, и Джерард нахмурился.  
  
— Теперь мой подарок кажется дерьмовым.   
  
Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
— Я так не думаю. — Он начал срывать оберточную бумагу с коробки, и Джерард улыбнулся, с волнением во взгляде наблюдая за своим парнем. Он немного нервничал от осознания того, что находилось в этой коробке.   
  
Фрэнк вытащил черную футболку, с восхищением уставившись на нее. Три других подарка упали на пол, но Фрэнк был слишком занят, разглядывая футболку, на которой была изображена большая надпись "Misfits"; спереди был налеплен большой белый череп, а сзади — даты концертов по Америке, на одном из которых он был вместе с Джерардом несколько месяцев назад. Фрэнк вздохнул, проводя пальцем по контуру черепа. Он перевернул ее, сканируя цифры, пока не наткнулся взглядом на дату концерта, на котором он был.   
  
— Блять, это круто.   
  
Джерард улыбнулся, указывая пальцем на пол. Фрэнк наклонился вперед, упираясь грудью в колени, и Джерард услышал, как тот шокировано выдохнул.  
  
Фрэнк принял сидячее положение, держа в руке еще три подарка. Один из которых был каподастр для гитары, а второй — прозрачный медиатор с символом Black Flag, версия которого была ограничена и который безумно нравился Фрэнку, а другой...  
  
— Презервативы? — удивленно спросил Фрэнк, щелкая ногтем указательного пальца по упаковке.   
  
Джерард покраснел, стыдливо опустив взгляд вниз. Он так и знал, что это самый тупой способ сказать Фрэнку, что он хочет заняться с ним сексом. Но в то же время, он был самым простым. Они встречались уже довольно долго, и Джерарду, если быть честным, уже немного надоела быстрая взаимная дрочка.   
  
Фрэнк уставился на упаковку; на ней была нарисована тонкая шея, к которой была приставлена маленькая гитара, а снизу виднелась едва заметная надпись: "Поиграй со мной".   
  
Джерард был уверен в том, что так было бы намного проще.   
  
— Я... — Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда, в то время как тот схватил кружку из-под кофе, делая большой глоток. А что он, блять, мог сейчас сделать? Он был крайне удивлен, что его руки не тряслись от страха.  
  
Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
— Ты хочешь... ты действительно хочешь это, эм...  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ох, блять, эм. — Фрэнк провел рукой по своим волосам, а Джерард опустил уголки губ, выглядя немного расстроенным. Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда, поймав его взгляд.   
  
— Это будет мой первый раз, и... — начал Фрэнк, и Джерард негромко заворчал, прерывая его.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы твой первый раз был со мной? — неуверенно спросил он, еще больше расстроившись.  
  
— Нет! О Боже, я не это имел в виду, конечно, я хочу, просто... — Фрэнк остановился, нервно вздыхая. Джерард опустил руки на колени, сжимая пальцами ткань свободных джинсов. — Просто я неопытный, детка. Что, если я недостаточно хорош?   
  
Джерард подлетел к Фрэнку, обхватывая его лицо обоими ладонями, и легко поцеловал его.  
  
— Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо, и если хочешь, я буду кричать твое имя, — прошептал он дрожащим голосом в его губы.   
  
Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, шумно вдыхая через нос, втягивая в легкие запах Джерарда.   
  
— Блять, — выдохнул он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу парня. Он аккуратно положил ладонь на шею Джерарда, мягко поглаживая ее большим пальцем.  
  
Они сидели так в течение нескольких минут, пока...  
  
— Спасибо за каподастр. И за медиатор, они потрясающие, — заикался Фрэнк; его голос был тихим, а глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Джерард открыл глаза, улыбнувшись уголком рта, когда Фрэнк слегка сжал его шею.   
  
— Не за что. — Голос Джерарда был таким же тихим, как и голос Фрэнка. Чертовски неловкий момент.   
  
Фрэнк немного отстранился и открыл глаза; Джерард посмотрел на него, установив зрительный контакт с парнем.   
  
— Мы не должны делать это сейчас, — прошептал Джерард, и Фрэнк медленно кивнул.  
  
— А я хочу сделать это, блять, прямо сейчас.  
  
Джерард ахнул, тут же закрыв рот и медленно кивнув.   
  
— Мы можем, эм, Майки не придет сег—  
  
Фрэнк поцеловал его, и Джерард любил его за это. Нет лучше способа его заткнуть, чем поцелуй.   
  
— Мне плевать, что Майки может придти. Я хочу сделать это с тобой, и я сделаю это, — заявил Фрэнк, и Джерард закусил губу. Это случится.   
  
— Моя комната?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Джерард подскочил на ноги, дергая Фрэнка за руку на себя, отчего каподастр и медиатор, что лежали на его коленях, упали на пол, громко звякнув. Фрэнк крепче обхватил пальцами упаковку, не желая выронить ее из рук по пути.   
  
Они взлетели вверх по лестнице, буквально ввалившись в комнату Джерарда. И, захлопнув дверь ногой, Джерард прижал Фрэнка к деревянной поверхности.   
  
— Ну здравствуй, — хихикнул Фрэнк, отчего Джерард улыбнулся, зубами вцепившись в шею парня, мягко посасывая тонкую кожу. Фрэнк выгибался под телом Джерарда, грубо толкаясь бедрами вперед.   
  
Джерард отстранился от парня, сдергивая с себя рубашку; Фрэнк последовал его примеру. Затем оба парня сняли друг с друга джинсы, снова яростно прижавшись друг к другу. Джерард одной рукой снял с себя боксеры, отчего у Фрэнка перехватило дыхание, но он позволил своим руками справиться с его нижним бельем.  
  
Джерард дернул Фрэнка на себя, ведя его лицом к кровати. Он упал спиной на мягкие покрывала, утягивая Фрэнка за собой. Они не стеснялись друг друга, грубо прижимаясь к телам, руками сжимая ягодицы, горячо дыша в губы.   
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что делать, да? — спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард кивнул головой.  
  
— Пришлось облазить несколько сайтов.  
  
Фрэнк кивнул и поднес три пальца ко рту Джерарда.   
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Джерард открыл рот, впуская пальцы Фрэнка внутрь, кончиком языка поглаживая мозоли на подушечках пальцев. Господи, как же горячо он выглядел.   
  
Фрэнк вытащил пальцы изо рта Джерарда, мягко проводя ими по телу парня, пока не уткнулся кончиком пальца в маленькую сморщенную дырочку.   
  
— Скажешь, чтобы я остановился.  
  
Джерард кивнул.   
  
Фрэнк протолкнул один палец внутрь, отчего Джерард слегка скривился от незнакомых ощущений.   
  
— Попробуй еще один. — И Фрэнк протолкнул второй палец.  
  
Джерарду хотелось оттолкнуть руку Фрэнка, но тут же успокоился, принимая пальцы внутрь. Фрэнк обратил на это внимание.  
  
— В порядке?  
  
— Немного жжет, но так все в порядке, — выдохнул Джерард. Фрэнк неуверенно посмотрел на парня, взволновано сглотнув.   
  
— Т-точно? — спросил он. — Мне продолжать?  
  
— Ага, — ответил Джерард, и Фрэнк протолкнул пальцы глубже. Джерард нервно провел языком по нижней губе.   
  
— Эм. Терпимо. Давай еще один.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Угу...  
  
Фрэнк протолкнул третий палец внутрь Джерарда, отчего тот начал глубже дышать, пытаясь себя успокоить. Он понимал, что совсем скоро будет легче.   
  
Фрэнк начал аккуратно двигать запястьем, шевеля пальцами внутри. Джерард опустился на руку парня, а затем громко и протяжно застонал.  
  
Фрэнк остановился, испуганно захлопав ресницами, и Джерард покачал головой.  
  
— Что ты сделал сейчас?  
  
— Не знаю, — спокойно ответил Фрэнк, и Джерард снова толкнулся бедрами на пальцы парня, прижимаясь ягодицами к его ладони.   
  
— Ты готов? — спросил Джерард, на что Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, детка, — прошептал он.  
  
— А ты? Все в порядке?   
  
— Да, в порядке, — ответил Джерард, и Фрэнк вытащил из него пальцы, схватив скользкими пальцами упаковку от презерватива.  
  
— Наденешь его на меня, а то я могу разорвать его?  
  
Джерард рассмеялся.   
  
— Да ладно, малыш, я дам тебе еще один. — Фрэнк аккуратно разорвал фольгу, а затем раскатал презерватив на своем члене.   
  
— Ладно, эм.  
  
— Нормально? — спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк кивнул. Он лег на Джерарда, слегка расставив его ноги в стороны. Он взглянул на парня и наклонился вперед, мягко поцеловав его в губы, прежде чем толкнулся в него.   
  
Джерард ахнул, вцепившись ногтями в спину Фрэнка, проведя пальцами вдоль его лопаток.   
  
— Блять, больно, — выкрикнул Джерард, а затем отпустил спину Фрэнка, пытаясь расслабиться на кровати, и он был действительно рад тому, что презерватив был смазан лубрикантом.   
  
Фрэнк начал медленно двигаться, и Джерард был крайне благодарен ему за это. Он слышал, как Фрэнк мягко постанывал, и он мог себе представить, как сейчас хорошо его парню.   
  
— Прости, детка, — прошептал Фрэнк, но не остановился; Джерард бы сказал ему.   
  
Когда бедра Фрэнка коснулись задницы Джерарда, они оба тяжко выдохнули, и Фрэнк грубо поцеловал Джерарда, прежде чем снова толкнуться в него, отчего парень задохнулся в собственном стоне.   
  
— Фрэнк, — выдохнул он, толкаясь бедрами ему навстречу. Боль утихла, и в какой-то степени это было приятно; Фрэнк был в нем, Боже.   
  
Фрэнк не сбивался с ритма, постанывая, и наклонился вперед, целуя Джерарда в шею.  
  
Джерард схватил Фрэнка за волосы, дергая того на себя и прижимая его ближе к своей шее.  
  
Фрэнк поменял угол проникновения, продолжая вбиваться в парня в том же темпе, а затем Джерард застонал.  
  
— Блять, да, Фрэнки.  
  
Глаза Фрэнка расширились, и он начал толкаться в него под тем же углом, стоная и наблюдая, как Джерард откинул голову назад, открыв рот в немом стоне, задыхаясь.   
  
— Не останавливайся, Боже, блять...  
  
Фрэнк не останавливался, продолжая вбиваться в парня.  
  
Джерард кончил первым, крикнув имя Фрэнка, зажмурив глаза. Фрэнк кончил спустя нескольких толчков внутрь, уткнувшись в шею Джерарда, чувствуя, как его тело буквально прошибло током.  
  
Фрэнк медленно вытащил член из парня, осторожно ложась под боком своего хрупкого парня. Джерард прошипел и прикрыл глаза. Фрэнк снял презерватив и, связав его, кинул в мусорную корзину, стоящую возле кровати Джерарда.  
  
Фрэнк уткнулся носом в плечо Джерарда, вдыхая его запах. Он чувствовал, как все его тело буквально трясло.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джерард.  
  
Фрэнк широко улыбнулся, поцеловав Джерарда в плечо, затем приподнялся на локте и, заглянув в лицо парня, поцеловал его в губы.   
  
— Счастливого Рождества, малыш.   
  
Джерард улыбнулся в губы Фрэнка, поглаживая большим пальцем его скулу. Он не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк уходил. Никогда.   
  
— Знаешь, я завтра надену ту куртку, — сказал Джерард.  
  
— Ты в ней будешь выглядеть потрясно, — добавил Фрэнк.  
  
Джерард улыбнулся уже в миллионный раз, прижавшись к телу Фрэнка.  
  
— Мы сделаем это снова, да? — спросил Джерард, на что Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
— Определенно. Ты настолько удивительный, что я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью снова и снова, или просто втрахать в этот матрас.  
  
Джерард толкнулся бедрами вперед.  
  
— Это разные вещи, Фрэнки, — уточнил он, и Фрэнк облизал свои губы.  
  
— Я знаю.   
  
Джерард снова поцеловал Фрэнка, чувствуя, что снова хочет кофе, но сейчас не об этом. Фрэнк пробормотал в его губы, что любит его, обнимая парня за тонкую талию.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Джерард, а затем усмехнулся. — Счастливого Рождества, ублюдок.


End file.
